The Son of Neptune
by PercyJRulez
Summary: What i think should happen after the first chapter in the Son of Neptune
1. The Son of Apollo

**Hey all! I'm new on fan fiction and this is how I think The Son of Neptune should go, if you haven't read the first chapter on Rick's website you need to before reading this, because it picks up there (hope that doesn't break the rules)And don't forget to Review!**

**Percy's POV**

Percy skidded down the hill picking up speed until he could see the tunnel exit.

"_Okay, what now_," he thought, "_right, instincts_."

He waited until he had almost reached the lip of the top of the tunnel before pulling up hard on the front of the Cheez 'n Weiners platter. Just before he fell onto the road, a semi-truck roared through and caught him. Percy looked back and saw the gorgons re-forming at the top of the hill, and he knew he needed to get far away from there, very fast. He re-capped riptide and made his way in between the cargo area and the engine, the part with all the cords, and settled in for the ride.

"_Whatever I was feeling earlier is gone, or it may have been this truck, but whatever it was, it's gone now," _he pondered.

Percy tried to focus on honing his instincts back on what he had been following, and had a weird feeling it was going back to the east now.

"This was my last day, and I was so close, but now I guess I just have to go back," he murmured.

Once the semi went back into the city and got gas, Percy hopped off. He made his way through the city to the edge of the golden gate bridge, where his ride back to camp was supposed to meet him. And there she was, beautiful as ever, Reyna, daughter of Ceres with the only car the camp owned, used for picking up demigods. Percy knew she was very beautiful, but also knew that he loved the girl from his memories, Annabeth. Reyna was tall and regal looking, with jet-black hair and a nice tan, her only accessory was a spear strapped to her back, but she made it look hot.

"Did you find anything," she asked walking towards him from her place leaning against the car.

"Nope, the trail goes east, but. . ."

"Maybe Lupa will let you go back out, on a proper quest," she suggested.

"Maybe, right now I just want to get back to camp, 'kay?"

"Sure," Reyna replied.

They drove back to camp in silence, not awkward, but comfortable. Percy didn't _like_ Reyna, but they were close because recently her boyfriend Jason disappeared and she thought Percy could be the way to finding him. They talked and theorized a lot, and at this point all they could figure was that Percy was replacing Jason at Camp Legion for some reason. When the pair pulled into camp they first went to see Lupa at the headquarters.

"Ah, Perseus, you have returned, were you successful? Wait, no, I can see it in your eyes, but we can talk about that later, right now there is urgent business," the grey wolf informed them.

"Does it have to do with Jason," Reyna inquired.

"Yes, but before I tell you, fetch Bobby, he is involved."

"Alright, be back in a minute," replied Reyna, and she walked out to the fields.

"Now, Percy, what happened?"

Percy told her the story and she thought for a minute.

"It is troubling that the Gorgons re-formed that fast, and with their malice for you we will have to be on the watch for them. I have gotten word from the gods that you are not to be branded, nor tested for weakness, but they have told me of your feats and I doubt I would have to anyway," Lupa told him.

"Please Lupa, what have I done, who am I, why have the gods sent me here," begged Percy.

"In due time, meanwhile- oh, here are Reyna and Bobby," said Lupa, "now, there has been a prophecy. There is trouble in the North, and you three are chosen to investigate and destroy it. You will leave tomorrow for Northern Canada and I'm sorry I don't know what you're facing or where exactly, but I advise you follow any trail you find."

"But Lupa, I don't even know whose son I am," objected Bobby, a husky, brown haired kid.

"You do now," assured Lupa as a glowing bow and arrow appeared over his head. "You're a child of Apollo."


	2. Everyone Else's Problems

**Wow, the real book comes out so soon, but I'm gonna keep writing because it's so much fun! :D I can't believe I actually got a review on that first chapter, thanks so much and keep 'em coming!**

**Leo's POV**

The smell of grease, the sound of power tools, and his hands nice and dirty. This was Leo's territory (and technically the rest of cabin nine's, but he was the head counselor now, so bleh to them). The Argo II was coming along nicely; it would definitely be ready on time, mostly because Leo worked day and night on it. He was getting ready to start installing some sweet weapons when Annabeth came into bunker 9.

"Hey Annabeth, what's up, oh, and can you hand me the monkey wrench," greeted Leo.

"Here you go, just coming in to make sure everything is on schedule," she replied.

"You really want to get going to find Percy, don't you," Leo asked.

"Of course! He was my boyfriend; I loved him, or… love him. Who knows what they do at Camp Legion, and what if he finds another girl like Jason did, and…"

"Don't worry about it, I mean; Jason got the hint about Thalia right? Maybe Percy's hint will be you."

The daughter of Athena sighed, then left, and Leo went back to work installing Greek-fire. He was tired of everyone coming to him about their problems; Jason with his memory, Piper with her stupid Jason crush when he might have a girlfriend, and Annabeth with Percy. It was too much like girl-talk, and Leo had his own problems, with making sure Argo II was perfect, but not just that, he was still trying to get full control of his fire, which wasn't easy with everyone dumping their woes on him!

"_That's the price that comes with being totally awesome_," he thought to himself, "_and yet, everyone still loves Jason. I mean, he may have __**2**__ girls and what do I get? Dirty looks from my best friend's sister."_

"Dude, you realize you just said all that out loud right," said one of his brothers, who was working next to him on perfecting the steering.

He sighed deeply, and then looked over at his brother.

"With my luck, yep," replied Leo.

Just then he heard something crashing through the woods and a scream, possibly Annabeth's. He ran outside to a scene he never could've expected. Annabeth was crouched on the ground, clutching her chest, a huge hellhound standing above her. So, Leo did the natural thing, lit his hands on fire and attacked a dog the size of a tank.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, "It's okay, I'm okay. This is Mrs. O'Leary, she's Percy's … uh… pet."

"_Wow, this guy is seriously hardcore," _Leo thought.

"She just brought me a piece of, well, disturbing news. Possibly about what's happened to Percy," she informed him, talking slowly, as though she were about to start crying.

She unwrapped her arms from around her chest, and first he just stared at her, because he wasn't sure what he was looking at. It was a wet camp necklace, what did that have to do with Percy? Then he saw a little tag on it.

"He's invincible, except for one spot, which is why it scares me so much," stammered Annabeth, just before she broke down crying.

Written on the tag, in tiny letters was;

Property of Percy Jackson

And the necklace wasn't just wet, it was covered in blood.


	3. Jason?

**Back to the Romans! Don't forget reviewing! :D**

**Reyna's POV**

Okay great, Bobby was a son of Apollo. Reyna started to strategize in her head, with one long range and two short they would probably work well together. She almost got lost in strategizing, but then remembered the really important thing about Bobby coming on this quest.

"What about Hazel? I've never been on a quest without her, and she could help us figure out exactly what we're facing," Reyna asked.

"No, I need Hazel here," Lupa replied.

"Hey, can we hear the prophecy? That might help us know what we're facing," requested Percy

Reyna gasped, then remembered he was new. It was so hard sometimes, he just showed up and people started to look up to him, like he had always been there. That bothered Reyna too, Jason was the leader, not this guy, and she didn't want some new kid, even if he was a son of Neptune, upstaging her boyfriend.

"No, if you hear the prophecy, you'll be worried about it the whole time. You all will find out what you will face through your dreams tonight," Lupa explained.

Percy looked like he disagreed, but kept his mouth shut. Reyna stared at him and couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and Jason. He always looked like he just wanted a quiet life, he was such a natural leader, but didn't really want it, and in fact, except for scars and blonde hair, they even looked alike. When he looked over at her she saw Jason's electric blue eyes instead of his sea-green ones and she gasped.

"What's wrong," Percy asked.

"Nothing, just… umm, could this be the start of the great prophecy," She replied.

"Wait, hold up just a sec! First my dad is Apollo, the wickedly-sweet archery god, and now there's a great prophecy," said Bobby.

"Yes," replied Lupa, "great prophecies are the only ones campers are allowed to know, because usually they don't begin until long after they are foretold, but yes Reyna, it may be beginning. Would you tell them what it is, I have a sword fighting session starting, well, now."

"Absolutely madam Lupa," agreed Reyna as Lupa left, "It is

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall." _

Percy stood straight up, like he been struck by lightning, and said,

"_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

"What the hell was that," asked Bobby, clearly scared, "what language was that?"

"I think ancient Greek, and from what I understood, he just finished the prophecy," answered Reyna.

"But how could I know that? And ancient Greek, I thought…," Percy asked.

Reyna watched in horror and confusion as Percy passed out, confused not from the prophecy, but for as to why his hair looked blonde as he fell. She looked over at Bobby, who was already at Percy's side with a first aid kit, wiping his head with a wet cloth. She was so confused, why was she starting to see Jason in him? She thought she kind of knew Percy, but now… who was this guy?


	4. Earth Whisperer

**I don't own Percy J or any other characters (curse you Rick Riordan!), but here you go 2 updates in 1 day! Only 3 days 'till it comes out! :DDDD**

**Percy's POV**

A blur of images flashed by so fast, Percy barely got to see one before the next came. A spire of Earth reaching up out of an abandoned house, the empire state building, and over and over again, a blonde girl, after a while he realized it was her, it was Annabeth. He could feel his body shaking on the ground, but couldn't control it, all he could do was watch, and try to understand, but nothing made sense. He saw Jason, and a boat, a kid on fire, and other, more disturbing things. He prayed to the gods it was the past, but knew in his heart only some of it was. Finally, he saw a woman's face coming out of the ground, then a body and she walked towards him, he looked at her and she touched his head, a burst of immense pain rolling through his body, and he screamed. Eventually unconsciousness came like a pain sedative, and the last thing he saw was her laughing, laughing at his pain.

He woke up in the camp medical center, weak and he just closed his eyes angina until he got his breathing back to normal. He looked over and saw an African-American girl sitting in the corner, talking with a healer from Apollo.

"How, how long was I out," he croaked.

"Just a few hours, but now that you're up, you should probably get back to your tent, you are going on a quest in the morning," the African-American girl told him, "good luck with that, and by the way, I'm Hazel, daughter of Minerva."

"It hurts to move, can't I just… stay here tonight?"

"No, you won't dream of your quest here, and Lupa will want to see that you were strong enough to walk after that seizure you had," the healer told him.

"Well then, can you give me some nectar? Or just help me up?"

"Both. Jess, grab some nectar," ordered Hazel as she got up and walked towards him, "Okay, here we go, on three. One, two, three, and up! Awesome, here's your nectar drink it on the way back to your tent."

Percy grabbed the glass as tight as he could and took a sip. He instantly felt better and started walking back to his tent for the night, not that he was looking forward to dreams after the visions he just had, but he wanted to go that quest.

"_Daughter of Minerva," _Percy thought, "_no, that's not right, but I know it connects to Annabeth."_

He drank down the last bit of his nectar and thought he heard something growling from the woods on his left

"_Probably just a patrol wolf,"_ he reassured himself.

Percy walked a bit longer, but heard it again, not a growling, but a rumble. He drew his pen and uncapped it, watching it elongate into Riptide, his sword. Walking into the forest, he immediately knew something was wrong. The camp was protected from all weather and natural disasters, so it couldn't be an Earthquake. He came to a clearing and walked to the middle. This was definitely where it was coming from, but what was causing it? Then he saw her, the earthen woman from his vision, but she looked angry instead of gleeful now. She walked up to him, and when she moved, the ground shook.

"Poor little hero, Hera has been saved you know. But Jason still failed, my son rose, and tomorrow your futile attempt at defeating me will begin. And you WILL die, I won't be beaten again, the gods will never see sense, and I will win," she whispered.

She started to melt into the ground and Percy got really mad that she thought he would fail, she knew about his past, and where Jason was, so he wasn't just going to let her go. He felt a tug in his gut, and he yelled, thrusting his sword into the ground, but he was late. The he just filled with rage, and the tug got stronger, almost painful, he felt the ground rumbling, a real Earthquake this time, and he was causing it. Percy let go of all his rage, replaced by amazement that he just caused an Earthquake.

"Who am I," Percy asked aloud.

He walked back to his tent and got into bed. He tossed and turned for a while, but he was just too tired and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Friends

**Rick R. own all characters and junk, anyway, here's the story.**

**Jason's POV**

All the cabin leaders were round a table in the big house, listening to Annabeth tell the story about finding Percy's necklace. Jason had seen firsthand Gaea's tricks and knew it may not even be Percy's necklace, but like everybody else, when he found out that Percy was invincible except for one spot, he got really worried. When she finished, they just sat there in silence until Piper said

"Well, it may not even be Percy's necklace, just a trick to get us all worked up."

"You're right, but until it's proven that it is, I think we have to act under the assumption it's real, but holding out hope," Chiron noted somberly.

"This just means we need to work even faster on the boat, so we can get over there and find out what happened," Piper encouraged.

"No, if it's his blood , like I said, there's only one spot where it could've come from, and if he got hurt there, he'd… well,… he'd be dead," stammered Annabeth.

"No. It's not his blood, I can feel it, it's NOT his, the gods would've kept him alive, they know they will need him," Jason said, "I mean, something kept me alive looking at Hera in her true form, something would keep him alive."

"We will continue work on the boat, and the Hypnos cabin will continue working with Jason on recovering his memories, until the boat is finished and we know the truth, put it out of your minds, meeting adjourned," Chiron concluded.

Jason left the big house, making a beeline for the sword fighting arena. He flipped his coin and went to work on a training dummy with his lance. He trained for hours, lightning crackling around him, moving from dummy to dummy until he was finally interrupted.

"It's dinnertime you know; didn't you hear the conch horn?" It was Annabeth, leaning against the door to the arena.

"Guess not," Jason replied. He put his coin away and wiped of his sweat with a towel.

"Why are you so worried about Percy? You didn't know him, and with him dead you would lead the demi-gods into battle against the giants."

"I've gotten some memories back you know. I know that people have always looked at me to lead because of my dad. Even when I came here, I've kind of replaced Percy, haven't I? And I'm sick of it, I know it'll still partially be me leading when we get to the Roman camp, but I'll have help for once and if he's dead Hera's whole plan falls apart anyway and we all die. I need Percy as much as you do."

They stood there for a moment, Annabeth letting that sink in, then she started to talk again.

"We went to the underworld and faced Hades. He fought Ares, the Cyclops Polyphemus, he titans Hyperion, Atlas and Kronos, and beat them all. Both of us held up the sky and he saved everyone in this camp more times than he'd tell you. Trust me, no one expects you to be him, they just want somebody to believe in since the guy who did all that is gone. And trust me I know what it's like, before you came and while you were gone, it was my job, and it sucked, but you two, you're just natural leaders."

She walked away before Jason could protest, but whatever he would've said couldn't combat that anyway. Jason just looked at the sky and prayed that Leo would finish the boat soon so he could get some help. Just then, Piper came in, looking slightly stressed but still beautiful, no, he couldn't think that, not until he knew exactly what Reyna was to him. He just looked at her, and with an apparently confused and desperate look on his face because she looked back like she wanted to help, but knew he wouldn't let her. Her eyes started to water, but she caught herself, and Jason laughed.

"What are we, what are we doing? We can't keep going on like this, but I've told you, I might have a girlfriend and until I figure out if I do, and what she is to me, we can't go out. But this doesn't work; we have to be able to talk to each other," Jason paused. "Until I do figure it out, can we please be friends?"

Piper bit her bottom lip; she turned and started to walk away but then turned back around and said

"I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking," Jason assured her.

Then she did walk out. Jason went back to training until the conch shell rang out and he knew he had to get back to his cabin.

"_Can't I just redecorate it or something,"_ Jason begged of his father.

The roll of thunder he got in reply was enough for Jason to know he would be _so_ grounded, possibly literally if he touched anything in his cabin.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Jason sighed, preparing himself for another night of dreaming about his past.


	6. The Quest Begins

**Wow, I'm getting excited about this story, anyway I don't own the stuff and please review, even just to say hey so I know I have a few readers**

**Bobby's POV**

Bobby realized he had woken up, but didn't want to open his eyes, he'd had some serious dreams, and he was scared that getting claimed and chosen for a quest had just been a dream. Eventually he convinced himself it had been real and opened his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled when he saw that Lupa had positioned herself on top of him, "what's going on, why are on top of me?"

"You were late to get up, I was about to bite you, but I suppose that would be unnecessary now," she replied slightly disappointed, as she leapt of the bed. "Do get ready quickly though, your quest-mates are waiting."

Bobby scrambled out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a purple camp shirt.

"I wouldn't wear that shirt on a quest, the monsters will know you if they don't smell you," Bobby's brother Simon advised.

"Oh, right. Thanks. Hey, why didn't you wake me up before Lupa went a carnivore on me," inquired Bobby.

"Yeah, um, I came back from breakfast when I walked in on that scene, too funny man."

"Dude! She was gonna bite me!"

"Huh, yeah. Come on, we've got get you to the meeting area."

Bobby grabbed his bag of supplies and strung a bow and quiver of arrows over this shoulder, then followed his brother out of the tent. When they reached the edge of camp, Lupa nodded at Simon and then he left.

"Now that you are ALL here, share your dreams so I may advise you before you leave," ordered Lupa.

"Well, uh I didn't dream much, I just saw a satyr, er, a faun in a wedding dress hand me some kind of golden pole with an eagle on top, then he said 'enchiladas Percy' and that was it really it for me," input Percy.

"I doubt the faun was important, but the pole you saw is a powerful Roman relic, lost to the ages that was said to bring peace to nature when thrust into the Earth. It may be that you will need to find that scepter," replied Lupa.

"I dreamt a bit more than Percy; I saw a figure standing on an ice sheet. It was a horse, pounding on a block of rock. Occasionally it chipped away a bit, but mostly the rock held firm. I also saw a blonde boy holding a teddy bear, he was in Roman dress and there was a piled of sliced up stuffed animals behind him, he said, 'oh, you're the one who will come for the eagle. I won't let you take it, it's mine.' Then he stabbed the bear and I woke up with a pain in my arm, where he had stabbed the bear," said Reyna.

"The horse could've been symbolic of Percy, but the rock… I'm not sure, but if it's what I think it means, we are in a lot of trouble. The boy is likely the possessor of the scepter, but the stuffed animals, voodoo perhaps," Lupa informed, "What of you, son of Apollo, god of prophecy?"

"I don't think mine were about the quest, but alright. I saw a huge boat, a warship really, and it was being built, a bunch of kids were working on it. Then I saw it coming to the camp, and there was panic. Later I saw seven demigods, in full armor on the ship flying through what looked like Greece, and, well, Jason was on the boat, and so was Percy, Reyna and I too, and three others, but I didn't know who they were. The only thing that connected to the quest was an Earth lady, but she was surrounded by giants that were clashing with the seven demigods, and all the gods were there, but then Jupiter was struck down by the apparent lead giant, then I woke up," Bobby summarized.

Lupa was silent, clearly very troubled by what Bobby had seen.

"No, that… that was not your quest, but… what Percy and Reyna saw should be enough to make a plan," stammered Lupa. "You should go north, to Canada, to the ice sheets, and pray that you cross paths with the, ah, teddy-bear boy. I think that you are supposed to get the scepter and place it in the ice, perhaps to help global warming? No, a greater threat will await you there, a force of chaos that will need to be placated by the calm of nature."

"Thank you Lupa, but we must go now," Reyna interrupted, "before the mist sits to heavily on the forests."

"Very well. Go, and good luck."

The trio turned and faced the woods surrounding the camp. Bobby sighed, wondering what he would see in the world after two weeks at camp. He didn't like that Lupa had treated him like the dreams didn't matter, but maybe it wasn't that. Maybe the dreams had been so frightening for the old wolf that she had been speechless, but nothing could scare Lupa like that right? He put it out of his mind, he would need to be focused to get through the heavy mist surrounding the camp, you could get lost for years in there. Reyna led the way, but being the daughter of Ceres, the woods were right up her alley. Maybe the plants were telling her which way to go? Bobby didn't care how she knew wich way to go, but as long as she got them out, he didn't care. Eventually they got to a road, and they followed it into the city, good old San Fran.

"So, how should we get to Canada, I'm assuming no one has a passport, so we'll probably have to sneak through the mountains," reasoned Reyna.

"Yeah I guess so, but we can't just walk the whole way, I mean three states and who knows how many miles of Canada," Bobby argued, "So, how much money do we have?"

"Oh, a few thousand," replied Reyna sarcastically, "We've got to find our own way, no money. Lupa is not just going to hand us the path to the quest. How 'bout you Percy, any ideas?"

Percy was staring out at the bay. He turned to Bobby and Reyna, a glint in his eye.

"Definitely a boat."


	7. Again!

**Ahhh! Why can't it be the 4****th**** already! I'm getting it the day it comes out, but I'm gonna finish my version too, since a lot of people probably won't get it that day.**

**Percy's POV**

Percy knew he had done this before; it just came naturally, instinctually. He just let himself control the boat, and they were off. It was nothing fancy, a small private boat, but it was all they were going to risk stealing. Percy was all for the model pirate ship, but they decided people would definitely notice when that sailed off. Nevertheless, Percy was enjoying himself. The salty spray in his hair, and schools of fish were following them. He could hear them saying, "_Lord?"_ as they sped by, and they did encounter the occasional shark, but he sent them away since they made Reyna uncomfortable. They sailed for miles, passing quaint little beaches, and commercialized stretches perfect tanning spots. Too soon though, they began to run out of gas.

"Hey guys, we gone about as far as we can go, I'd say about 42.65 degrees north, close to the California border with Oregon," Percy told Reyna and Bobby.

"Good, I swear man, I was about to throw up from seasickness. Dude, don't give me that look, not all of us are fish-people okay," replied Bobby, during which Percy shot him a dirty look for insulting his boat-driving skills.

"Booby's weak stomach aside, that's pretty far. I'm satisfied, I just hope we didn't pass teddy-bear boy's house on the way," input Reyna.

Percy pulled them into the next dock he found, leaving a note that said it belonged in Grey Seal Marina, San Francisco. They got out, and immediately Percy had a bad feeling, it was the middle of the week, and winter, so why were all the boats gone, was this place bad, or what?

"Guys, something's seriously wrong, I think we should check out the main building before we go," requested Percy.

"Ummm, I don't see what's wrong, but you're the kelp-head, so I guess we can," replied Reyna, "Bobby, get up on that hill and cover us with your arrows in case we need it."

"Sure, how will I know if you need it?"

"Well, we'll probably be yelling or you'll see us getting into a fight," Percy told him.

Percy and Reyna skirted the edges of the low cement building at the edge of the water, swords drawn. They came to a window, and Percy peeked in. Empty, just a storage room, but wait, what was that? There was a glint of bronze coming from under a sheet of linen in the corner. He arched his neck and was sure; it was a block of uncrafted celestial bronze.

"Rey, there's celestial bronze in there," Percy said.

"What's that?"

"You know, the stuff our weapons are made of."

"No, that's imperial gold, celestial bronze is… well I've never heard of celestial bronze."

"I… I'm not sure where I got that from either."

Percy looked back at the block and now it looked more yellow-ish, definitely gold. But he was sure it had been bronze. Either way, why would a marina storage closet have a huge chunk of it? They heard a rustling and a muffled scream come from the direction of the hill where Bobby was hiding and immediately turned around to see what was going on.

"Bobby, dude, there's something seriously messed-up here, they've got imperial.., where is he," asked Percy, "This is where we told him to go, right?"

"Yeah. Percy, I think we should go back to the main building, I've got a bad feeling that whatever needed a slab of gold wouldn't want demigods snooping around, and wouldn't give then long to explain," answered Reyna.

They went back and peeked into a different window, inside was a Cyclops, with Bobby hanging upside-down talking to what Percy decided was a seal-dog hybrid.

"_Telehinke," _he thought. Just then, pain seared through his head, and he started shaking, "_not again,"_ he prayed, "_not now." _Luckily, it was short, just a memory of him flying through the air, his body on fire, then landing, and a girl's face and a thought he didn't where it came from, "_what if I had stayed?"_


End file.
